


[podfic] Grey Eyed Lady

by majoline



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anthea" contemplating Sherlock, John, and Mycroft, in the context of Greek mythological tradition.</p>
<p>[edit] Now in M4B format!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Grey Eyed Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hurriedly getting the last of this year's podfics up! :)
> 
> Thank you so much, Coinín, for your blanket permission ♥
> 
> Cover art credit: Grecian style lady courtesy of Dover Pictorial Archive and London skyline from http://www.clker.com/clipart-london-skyline-11.html
> 
> Sound effects credit: my phone and Audacity's 'Telephone' Equalization Curve
> 
> Now with M4Bs from Piscaria! :)

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3 & M4B  
Length: 00:09:04  
Size: 7.3 MB (MP3) & 5.5 MB (M4B)

[Download the MP3 courtesy of box.com](https://app.box.com/s/1tma8tx6gaoh3aaf71di)

[Direct download the M4B courtesy of Piscaria!](http://piscaria-sum.net/Majoline/Grey%20Eyed%20Lady.m4b) ♥

(audiofic archive link coming soon!)


End file.
